Rosie
Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Rosie is a lavender tank engine who idolises Thomas. Bio Rosie and the other 382 engines of her class were made in Iowa and Pennsylvania in 1942 and shipped to Britain in 1942. After the D-Day landings the engines were sent to mainland Europe to assist with the war effort. Sometime after 1945, Rosie made her way to Sodor. Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at Hill Farm. After Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, she helped him and he started to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself, and thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Rosie then rescued Thomas when his fire went out after playing a game of "splish, splash, splosh". And she later let Diesel take her train of flowers which were headed for market. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Ironically, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters, replacing the ex-LB&SCR E2s, Thomas' brothers. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with grey tank panels, gold boiler bands and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Season 13 onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Season 13 onwards) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) Trivia * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistles positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. * In Red for Rosie, one image has her with a tender. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds") * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Wind-up Trains Gallery Rosie1.jpg|Rosie in her introductory episode. Image:Rosie.png|Rosie with Thomas Image:HectortheHorrid11.PNG|Rosie scared Image:HectortheHorrid5.PNG|Thomas and Rosie File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail27.png|Rosie's whistle File:ThomasandtheBirthdayMail26.png|Rosie's wheels Image:ThomasandtheRunawayCar5.png Image:ThomasandtheRunawayCar29.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!37.png|Rosie in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!55.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery22.jpg|Rosie with Diesel File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty3.jpg|Rosie in the fourteenth season File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor Image:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's model at Drayton Manor Image:Rosiewooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play talking Rosie Image:RosieMusicalCaboosewooden2.jpg|Rosie's wooden model with the musical caboose Image:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|Rosie's Story Library book Image:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer Image:Rosie'sprototype.jpg|Rosie's prototype Merchandise Gallery Image:Rosiewooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play talking Rosie Image:RosieMusicalCaboosewooden2.jpg|Rosie's wooden model with the musical caboose Image:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|Rosie's Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0